


Hot Midwest summer nights

by Sheeps



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Divergance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Trans Character, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tran character, after the summer scouts, implied lesbianpobia, mentions of parents, sleepover, tw: gendered slurs, tw:misgendering, we know the devil - Freeform, wktd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeps/pseuds/Sheeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's relieved to finally be home, to finally be able to wash the dirt and grime of the summer months off of themselves and forget what happened at camp, or maybe not forgot but at the very least push it to the back of their minds and try not to dwell on what happened on those hot midwest summer nights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Midwest summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the jupiter/neptune ending.  
> Written because there is a very very sad lack of wktd fanfction also this is best enjoyed well listening to the sound track of wktd aleclambert.bandcamp.com/album/we-know-the-devil-ost

Everyone's relieved to finally be home, to finally be able to wash the dirt and grime of the summer months off of themselves and forget what happened at camp, or maybe not forgot but at the very least push it to the back of their minds and try not to dwell on what happened on those hot midwest summer nights.

 

School starts up soon. It just a few weeks away and Neptune is definitely not thrilled about the aspect of going to school for basically 10 straight months but she supposes it better then going to the summer scouts and having to clean up after the devil, that’s left to someone else now.

 

For now she’ll try to enjoy the few weeks she has left of summer, ignoring her mothers attempts at going shopping for clothes and school supplies.   


During her first week home all she does is lay around around her room with air conditioning on full blast but it’s still too hot. No matter how cold she tries to make it in her room she can still feel sweat dripping down the back of her neck.  


She doesn’t bother texting _Idiot <3jerkface _ now that she’s home, he was just a distraction well she was away at camp, a connect to the outside world. Though _Idiot <3jerkface _ sends her countless text messages, all of which Neptune ignores. She doesn’t see the point in texting him anymore, things are different now.   
It’s the very same reason why she hasn’t texted Venus or Jupiter since she’d gotten back.

 

Things are different now.  


Though they haven’t texted her either yet. She wonders if they can sense it, if they know, if they can feel how things are different now, but maybe it’s just her.

 

Either way after a full week passes before she finally get’s bored of just sitting around her room and tired of having her mother hover over constantly so she texts the two girls and grabs her favorite red purse and leaves her small two story house without letting anyone know.   
Her family will figure out she’s gone eventually.

 

They met in the parking lot of an ice cream place.   
Venus and Jupiter are already there when she arrives, seated at a picnic table in the shade, or the false shade created by a rather grimy beach umbrella that looks like it’s has had better days.   
Jupiter holding two half melted ice cream cones. One of which Neptune expects is her.   


“You shouldn’t buy me ice cream before I get here. It’s just going to melt and now I have to eat soupy ice cream.” Neptune says but she takes the half melted cherry chocolate ice cream from Jupiter’s hand anyway.

 

The air feels awkward and tense, like no ones knows what to say. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done this before though, the summer scouts was how they had become friends after all.   
They didn’t travel in same circles at school but for some reason every summer they get stuck in the same cabin at camp, which is how Neptune the school’s pronounced mean girl, Jupiter the schools tomboy jock who everyone loved and Venus the school’s residential shy ~~boy--~~ girl who stumbled on her words every time she had to present something in any of her classes all became friends.

 

It actually took a few years of them all being stuck in the same cabin to become friend though,

 

Well it did for Neptune.   


Jupiter and Venus seemed to get along with each other just fine despite Venus’ shy awkwardness but Neptune treated them they way she treated everyone else. With cold looks and glares from the corner of her bed every time they tried to talk to her.

It wasn’t until last year that she had stopped glaring at them everytime they tried to talk to her and this was the year she had actual truly opened up to them.   
Sure they had hung outside of the summer scouts (especially last year) but no matter how many sleepovers or trips to the local shopping mall Neptune still kept her guard up.   


Opening up to people wasn’t easy for her, especially when she knew what people at school said about her.   
_Slut / Cold hearted bitch / Flirt / Whore / Prude /_ and many other mean words they could come up with.   
She was afraid that if she told Jupiter and Venus her secrets they wouldn't be secrets any longer and somehow they would find their way around the whole school so she refused to open up to them for the longest time until she was sure she could trust them.

 

“Are you both going to sit there quietly or are you two eventually going to talk because I didn’t come here to sit in silence.” Neptune says, licking at her ice cream.   
Venus and Jupiter looked shocked before they both jump into a conversation. It’s nothing super important, just about school and some family stuff.   


“Have you ever noticed how teacher’s always say that next year is going to be harder and that the teacher’s aren't going to take any of our shit anymore but it’s never true?” Jupiter asks and Venus nods.

 

“It seems like the exact opposite. With each passing year I think the teacher care even less and less about what we do and the school works never that much harder than the year before...I wonder why they always say that…?” Venus frowns, she looks like she’s trying to figure out the mystery of teacher’s minds. Like anyone's able to do that.

 

“It’s just a scare tactic.” Neptune rolls her eyes. “ _Middles schools going to be waaay harder, High schools going to be even harder, Grade 10’s going to be harder, grade 11’s going to be harder._ ” Neptune drones on, imitating what a she thinks all her teacher’s sound like.   
“They think if they threatened us it will get us to behave or something but who really gives a shit about what they say? After you hear the same lecture over and over again it losses affect.”

 

“Like… Like how no one cares about global warming?” Venus asks before she realizes how her words sound. “I--not like that, I mean, y’know how we’re always hearing about how the world is getting warmer and stuff and we’re always being lectured about it so eventually people just stop listening and tune it out. Not that it’s not a big problem...I just don’t think people like being blamed for the ending of the world and all…” Venus says.

 

Neptune nods. “You’ve got it, Venus. It’s exactly like that. The only difference is that this year and the year after that isn’t going to be any harder at school but the world actually is ending.”

 

“The world's ending?” Jupiter speaks up, taking a bite out of her cone. Neptune sighs, it’s just like Jupiter to _not_ know that the world is ending.

 

“Of course the world is ending, Jupiter. The sun’s going to blow up one day, the sea is dying, Florida is going to become part of the ocean and a matter of years. The world is ending. It always has been. From the moment you are born, you are dying. Death will come and we will all die. We’ll probably die before the sun blows up and the earth runs out of resources but some poor generation is going to be there when the sun finally goes out and the world goes into another ice age.” Neptune shrugs and Venus then proceeds to try to explain global warming to Jupiter because apparently Jupiter’s mom doesn’t believe in global warming and her dad doesn’t really listen to the news.

 

They stay in the parking lot of the ice cream place for another hour before they decide to leave, but they don’t all go their separate ways. They stay together, walking the streets of their boring small town, stopping every now and then to rest, hang out in a park, or go into a small store and look around.   


They stay out until dusk and that’s when Neptune asks them to all sleep over at her house, or well maybe not ask, it’s more of a demand but it always is with Neptune.   
“Sleepover at my house.” Neptune had said because Neptune doesn’t ask for things she demands things.

 

Both Jupiter and Venus have to call their parents to ask for permission. Once they get the okay they stop at both of Venus and Jupiter house to get some clothes and other sleepover essentials.  


Neptune doesn’t ask if Venus and Jupiter can sleepover or not she just walks into her home and shouts that Venus and Jupiter are sleeping over. She doesn’t care if it upset her Mother or not. It’s summer break and even if it wasn’t she’d still do whatever she wanted.

 

They climb the stairs to Neptune bedroom and all get settle in.   
The sun is finally starting to set and it gives Neptune an uneasy feeling, like the devil could just come out of the darkness. She knows they’re no longer at camp, they’re no longer fighting the devil but can’t the devil technically get you anywhere? It’s not like he’s trapped in some weird camp on the edge of civilization in the midwest. He’s here. He’s everywhere, and he’s in everyone.

 

If the other girls notice her uneasiness they don’t say anything. Though Jupiter does give her a look that Neptune isn’t really sure what it means.   


“Let’s do face masks.” Neptune announces. “Camp was so bad for our skin. We all need to clean out or pores.” Neptune says, getting up to grab a light blue circular container. That sat on her book shelf beside a few books and some other stuff.  
They all gather around Neptune and then take turns helping each other apply the clay face masks to one another's face, making sure not to miss a spot.

 

“How long do we have to keep this on?” Venus asks.

 

“Fifthteen minutes or until it dries.” Neptune answers.

 

“Isn’t this the kind of facemask that gets really tight on your skin once it dries and gets kind of crumbly?” Jupiters the one asking the question this time and Neptune nods.

 

“Yup. Just sit still and try to relax it. Fifthteen minutes isn’t that long and then we can all wash our face masks off and we’ll all have nice smooth and glowing skin. Fifthteen minutes is worth well the wait.” Neptune reasons.   


They’re all laying on her bedroom floor, staring up at the ceiling. Her floor is covered with pink plush carpeting so it makes laying down here much more comfortable. Venus has even moved so that she has a pillow resting under her head. It’s then that Neptune’s Mother pokes her head into the room asking if they need anything. Neptune rolls her eyes.

 

“No, Mom. We’re all fine and if my friends need anything then I can get it for them. Just leave us alone we’re waiting for our face masks to dry.” Neptune’s Mother mutters something under her breath as she leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

 

“Sorry.” Neptune mumbles.

 

“It’s fine.” Jupiter says in response.

 

“Yeah. You’re Mom seems really nice.” Venus adds. Neptune laughs at that.

 

“Ha! Sure she is.” Neptune says, it sound like sarcasm the other girls think to themselves but they don’t ask about it, Neptune will tell them when she’s ready. They had both learned that trying to pressure Neptune into saying things didn’t work.   
Standing up Neptune speaks again.

“Whatever. Let’s wash our face masks off. It’s probably been fifthteen minutes.” Though it probably been more like 10 minutes but whatever Neptune didn’t feel like waiting any longer so they all get up and walk to Neptune's bathroom and wash their faces with warm water before apply some fancy moisturizer that Neptune had stolen from her mother’s bathroom.

 

“Great now we all have glowing skin.” Neptune smiled to herself a little, looking in the mirror, she worked hard to have flawless skin.

 

“I was kind of hoping we’d like actually glow...Like a supernatural creature.” Venus muses, looking into the mirror. She’s standing between Jupiter and Neptune and she sounds sort of serious when she says those words, Jupiter and Neptune turn to look at her.

 

“Ahaha...Joking...It was a joke.” Venus laughs awkwardly looking a little panicked, Jupiter begins to laugh and Neptune lets out a snort. “You really are the worst at making jokes.” Neptune shakes her head.

 

They return to Neptune bedroom after a quick stop to the kitchen for a bag of chips, some soda’s and cookies.  
Piling onto Neptune's bed they all munch on their snacks while watching some movie that Neptune had put into the dvd player attached to the small that was in her room.   
The movie isn’t all that interesting so Venus ends up falling asleep just before the ‘exciting’ ending.

 

Getting off her bed Neptune walks over to her window, glancing outside at the dark streets only lit by lamp posts and people who leave their porch lights on.

 

“What are you looking at?” Jupiter asks, getting up, she moves so she’s standing next to Neptune. “Or...What are you looking for?” She add.

 

“The devil.” Is Neptune’s answer.

 

“The devil?” Jupiter repeats, furrowing her brows. “Why would he be out there?”

 

“Because the devil’s everywhere, he’s in everyone, he’s on the radio...He’s out there I know it. Even though we’ve left camp I still feel that creepy skin crawling feeling I get whenever I’m there.” Neptune frowns and shivers before turning to look at Jupiter. “Don’t you feel it?”

 

Jupiter shrugs. “I don’t know...If I do feel it I try to ignore it. We’re not at the summer scouts anymore. We’re safe...Maybe…” Neptune laughs because even though they’re not at the summer scouts anymore she really doubt’s that they’re safe. How can you be safe in a world where the devil’s everywhere?

 

“Yeah right…” She mutters. When they stand together like this, across from each other it’s obvious how much taller she is the Jupiter, which isn’t a lot, maybe one or two inches but it makes her the perfect height to lean down and kiss Jupiter.   
Thinking of kissing Jupiter brings back memories of the two of them playing seven minutes in heaven the night they had all faced the devil...She wonders what would happen right now if she kissed Jupiter. Would that be breaking their promise to not say anything, to not talk about it? Maybe. She thinks but leans forward anyway capturing Jupiter’s lips in her own. Venus is a sleep, and Neptune assumes her mother is asleep as well seeing as how late it is. There’s no real fear of getting caught but kissing in the light, when they can see each other faces makes it far more real.

 

“I…” Jupiter starts, like she’s trying to process what had just happened. “I thought...We said if no one said it outloud it’s not real.”

 

Neptune raises an eyebrow at Jupiter. “No one’s said anything yet.” She points out but it is more real, they’re not at camp. They’re in her room.

 

“We could though. I could say it outloud, you could say it outloud. We could make it real.” Neptune prompts.

 

“Do you want it to be real?” Jupiter asks, her voice sounding quite and shy, she sounds more like Venus then herself in this moment.

 

Neptune nods. “I do.”

 

Jupiter presses her lips together in a thin line, thinking, like she’s measuring the pro’s and cons of saying it outloud. “My mom can’t know.” She says suddenly.

 

“Why would I tell your mom?” Neptune counters.

 

“I don’t want to tell people at school.”

 

“It’s none of their business what we do. I don’t care. All that matters is that it’s real to us, not them.”

 

There another lap in speech, a moment in silence.

 

“It’s real.” Jupiter says. “You kissed me...You kissed you at camp in the cabin. I kissed you back. It’s real.” By the end of small little speech Jupiter is smiling and so is Neptune.

 

“It’s real.” Neptune agrees and kisses Jupiter again.


End file.
